Missing Old Friends
by Nemu-Hentai
Summary: Harribel is training in Huedo Muedo, just outside of Las Noches, when suddenly she hears clapping, and turns her head to see Grimmjow.


Disclaimer: I owned nothing but this short story. Please Review~

* * *

><p>Harribel was in Huedo Muedo, right in the plains of the barren desert wasteland, practically with her arrancar zanpakutou out. Swinging to sides, and cutting down minor hollows that had gotten in her way, she thought it would be a good idea to keep herself in check and in shape.<p>

Blonde braided strands of her hair swayed wildly as she moved her feet, making herself gracefully fluid in motions with sonido.

Her skin slightly glisten with sweat in her practice, that her jacket zipper snapped opened, revealing her mask fragments from above her nose, to the covering of her breast.

"Bravo, bravo!"

Grimmjow exclaims at her while he was sitting down on a rock. Clapping at her praticing.

"Quite a time I didn't talk with you, Harribel. How are you?"

Harribel had stopped, after the last hollow decided it was best to turn around and run while he can, she heard clapping, then a familiar voice, turning her head to the side, she notice azure-blue haired man. Grimmjow….

Beneath her mask, she could feel herself crack a slight smile, but it didn't show in her eyes. " Indeed it has been awhile….Grimmjow…." She paused.

" I'am well….yourself? " She had replied back, and asked him. She felt relaxed, just by seeing her closest friend, whom she knew held respect for her and the like. Turning around fully to face him, she shealth Tiburon, and tugged the endings of her jacket, still leaving it open.

"I'm fine, kicking some asses here and there around. What's the better thing to relieve boredom than a good plumming?"

Getting off of the rock, he steps closer of the blonde woman. Taking one of her hands on his, he makes her twirls, showing all of her angles. After she stops, he kiss her hand, a smile cracking on his tanned features.

"You didn't change, my old friend. Perhaps more tanned than before, what I thinks is because of your little escapades with that busty shinigami. But at general, you're the same. Well, where is your fraccíons? Scampered they off?"

She had chuckled, shrugging. " I don't know, you know that better than I do Grimmjow-San..."

She was rather surpised when he had jumped off the rock, and came closer to her, and had spun her around, she had to quickly moved herself gracefully into the twirl, that she stopped, her skin above her mask had grew a shade of red. And then..even worst when had kissed her hand.

She could see a smile slowly forming on his lips, she had closed her eyes, and slowly, opened her mask fragment, to reveal her lush lips in a smile. " No...I'am still the same, my mood and attitude is different though..." She mused, and looked to him.

" I can tell you have become much more mellow over the months that I have not seen you.."

She had paused like before, shrugging once more. " No idea. I haven't seen them, ever since I came back from my months long mission. "

He put his hands on his pockets, raising his head and looking at the black endless void that is the sky of Hueco Mundo.

"Well, things that passed lately made be like that. And I think always being a jackass was no future. So yes, I changed a litte. But, please don't tell it to Ichigo or Rukia, they'll not leave me alone about it if they knew."

He takes a deep breathe, eyes closing, seeing if he can sense something of this black and white world.

"Well I just have the want to come back here, to breathe in the smell of nothing this world has to offer me. I don't know how humans can get accostumed if all the things that happens simultaneously around them. I'm already for months there but still I can't fit into their style. I prefer the quietness of this place."

Opening his eyes, he looks again at the Tercera, seeing the familiar blush on her cheeks.

"And also is good to see that I can still make you blush." he grins, rather cocky too.

Harribel had to laugh. He had changed somewhat, and for the better., she found it attractive, but she rather liked him as a friend. She tilted her head and smiled once again.

" Rukia and Ichigo...hmm..tempting..." She mused, but nodded. " I won't tell..."

Listening to him talk and such made her felt a whole lot better, she nodded once more in agreement. " Its diffucult for arrancars such as ourselves to even fit into their style, yet I have found it easy...seeing how I live there now, with Hichigo and Gin. Well..Gin comes by every so often and stays, but Hichigo recently moved in with me..." She chuckled.

Then she turned red, and swap his arm on the left lightly. " Shut up.." She mumbled.

"Hichigo, you and Gin. What a mess the house is…" He jokes, smiling at the blonde ." I wonder how you can put those two on line. Also I heard Gin is married with Matsumoto-san, what a nice news."

He passes his arms on her shoulders, laughing from her antics.

"Old Harribel-san will never change. Always beating on me and also I kind missed the slaps."

Then he pouts, joking. "What are you so mean with the kitten?"

" Not really..." She muses. " I keep it pretty clean, despite my part time job..." She laughed. Then she tilted her head, and shrugged. " It's pretty easy actually..." she chuckled. " Real easy..."

When he draped his arms over her shoulders, did she looked up to him, arms crossed over one another under her chest.

" piff..please. " She rolled her eyes.

" Your hardly a kitty, more like a baby..." She smirked.

He thin his eyes, slight offended. "I'm not a baby, I'm a grown up man." Now he's really pouting, mimic his senior by crossing his own arms over his chest.

"And I can prove that I'm a very grown up man."

" Uh huh..." She mused. Shaking her head the moment he mimic her. She raised an eyebrow, and stared at him.

" What? I Can! " He stated, gruffing as Harribel turned away, and started walking back to Las Noches. " I'm sure you can Grimmjow-San. " She rolled her eyes, and Grimmjow leaped up, and follow her. " I can show you! " " Right..." " I mean it. " " Uh huh. " " Your a bitch, you know that? " " Your point is? " " GRRRR. " She chuckled, shaking her head as the two made their way back to their home.


End file.
